Yoshikage Kira Vs. Tohru Adachi
Yoshikage Kira Vs. Tohru Adachi is Episode 19 of Desert Croc's DBXs. It features Yoshikage Kira from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Tohru Adachi from Persona 4. Description Morioh and Inaba, two small, peaceful towns that are being threatened by serial killers with special powers! In a battle between Stand and Persona, which will truimph? Killer Queen or Magatsu-Izanagi? Interlude NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Flood Plain, Inaba Yoshikage Kira was walking along the road with a severed hand tucked inside his suit. He was talking to the hand as if it were alive. "What do you think of our holiday, my love? Don't worry, it's only a short visit. We'll be back home before you know it!" While he was occupied with his imaginary girlfriend, he bumped into someone as he failed to notice them. The hand fell out of his suit and onto the ground. Kira's eyes widened in horror as he looked up. He expected a scream or cry in fear, but that was not what he heard. The man who saw a severed hand fall out of his suit, simply laughed at what he had witnessed. "So," Adachi questioned, "I take it you've killed more than just her?" Kira didn't know how respond. This man looked like a police detective, but he didn't seem too alarmed at the fact that he had been exposed for what he really was. "This is perfect!" Adachi spoke once again while drawing his revolver. "There is enough evidence to pin my crimes on you! You're coming with me! I'm warning you, it would be unwise to resist." Kira couldn't take anymore of this. "I will not go with you! I must kill you before you expose my identity to the world!" "I warned you!" Adachi summoned Magatsu-Izanagi. Kira was surprised. He did not know stand users were also present in this town. "Not bad, but I'm afraid it's not enough." Kira summoned Killer Queen. Adachi had the same reaction as Kira did. "You have a Persona? But how?" "This is my ability. I call it Killer Queen and it will be the last thing you see in this world." Adachi calmed down quickly. It doesn't matter what this serial killer called his Persona. There was no way it could be stronger than his. "Impressive, but I already told you, you cannot beat me." "I must!" Kira replied. "I will survive!" HERE WE GOOO! Kira immediately sent out Killer Queen to punch Adachi, but He jumped out of the way and smacked the stand in the jaw with his revolver. Kira felt the impact as well. Adachi was able to catch Kira off guard and rushed forward to punch and kick Kira before grabbing him and kicking him away. Kira slowly got back to his feet and used Killer Queen to throw a coin at Adachi, which he caught "What's wrong? Lost your killing spirit?" Kira smirked. "You know nothing about me." "All I know is that you canno-" The coin suddenly exploded and Adachi was sent flying for a bit before skidding across the ground. He managed to get back up. "What?" "Like I said, you don't know a thing about me. That includes my special ability." Killer Queen then appeared and hit Adachi with a barrage of punches and knocked him down. Killer Queen then hit a switch and Adachi exploded, causing him to bounce back. "Looks like you're not as weak as I thought." Adachi grunted as he lifted himself off the ground. "You're still alive? This won't do. You know I can't let you live." Killer Queen threw another punch but it was blocked by Magatsu-Izanagi. The two traded blows until Magatsu-Izanagi performed a slash that broke Killer Queen's guard. This allowed it to land a few slashes. Killer Queen was knocked backwards on the last slash. Kira suffered too as a result. "Fine." He growled. "I have no other choice." Killer Queen held its arm out and shot a small tank out of it. "Are you kidding? You think a shitty toy tank can kill me?" "It is Sheer Heart Attack, and it has no weakness." Magatsu-Izanagi tried to break Sheer Heart Attack with a slash, but it endured the hit. Adachi attempted to fire his revolver at it a few times but it was no use. It charged into Adachi before exploding. Adachi landed on the ground and saw that it was coming for him again. "No!" Adachi summoned Magatsu-Izanagi and used Heat Riser out of desperation. It didn't destroy the tank, but it was stuck in the small fire produced from the attack. "Fire? Drat! Sheer Heart Attack detects targets through heat. I have to put it out!" Kira tried to get close to the fire but he was knocked back by Magatsu-Izanagi. "I don't think so!" Adachi grabbed Kira and called Magatsu-Izanagi to use Megidola. Kira was hit with some black energy and was sent airborne. Magatsu-Izanagi then hit him with a flurry of slashes and kicked him into the ground. "I commend you for trying, but your efforts are futile! You are mine!" Adachi attempted to grab Kira but Killer queen grabbed him by the arm. "No one will interrupt my peaceful life!" Killer Queen then slammed Adachi into the ground. "I'll blow you to smithereens!" Killer Queen performed a chop on the downed Adachi. It then hit a switch and Adachi exploded multiple times. The final explosion was a large one. After that, no trace of Adachi was left. Kira straightened his tie. "Now I can sleep well tonight." He then picked up the severed hand and continued his date. Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Desert Croc Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Jojo vs Persona themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts